


山河万里

by Lay_Us_Down



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Us_Down/pseuds/Lay_Us_Down





	山河万里

 

 

 

 

 

 

·短篇完结，民国架空，世家少爷K&杀手R，全文2w左右

·灵感来自 暗杀 伪装者 宇宙 

·可能需要的warning：真的写的蛮烂的/历史不好都是瞎掰/跟个性冷淡一样还写的去了我半条命的吻戏/女装/BE/看完请大家跟我一起建设中国特色社会主义

 

山河万里

 

1

王俊凯第一次遇到王源的时候，他正在逃命。

巷子里面很黑，正是适合思考的地方，他不急不缓地踏在青石板的路上，夜色浓稠如墨，他正想起很多事情，譬如江南的好山好水，漠北的漫漫黄沙，譬如命运，譬如家、国、天下，以及生死……

茫茫夜幕被突如其来的“咚”地一声撕开了一个裂口，从围墙上面跳下来一个人，不偏不倚地正好落在他前方两步远的距离。

王俊凯的脚步没有收住，他惯性使然地往前踏出一步，那人已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势反身，一只手钳住了他的手腕，另一边的腿凛冽万钧地横扫过来。

其实事后每次想起来王俊凯还是有些后怕，对方的发力完全是冲着致命而去，当时他手上动作如果再晚上哪怕一秒，估计当场就断子绝孙了。

他堪堪抓住了对方的脚踝，说：“兄弟，有话好说嘛……”

对方急于脱身，无心与他纠缠，一个使力从他的手掌当中挣脱，在地上站住，因为身形不稳，又晃了晃。

王俊凯稍微放松的神经，此刻方才闻到空气当中浓烈的血腥味。

身后传来了闹哄哄的声音，王俊凯抬头，看见三楼大开的窗户，在风中咯吱作响。

黑夜的小巷，大开的窗户，受伤的、逃命的人，后路的追兵……他已经可以将眼前的状况猜出个七八分。

那人呼吸不稳，一直在大口喘气，他听见渐近的声音，抬起一直低着的头，望了一眼声音的来处。

月亮突然从阴云后露出一半，给这条巷子洒下了银色的光，王俊凯借着着微弱的光，终于在那人抬眼的那一刻看清了他的脸。

如果他是杀手，这张脸便不甚合适，他长得太过出挑，不够大众，也不够平庸。这不是一张会被轻易忘记的脸。尤其那双眼睛，眼白特别白，瞳孔却黑得发亮，如同宣纸上晕开的墨点，清澈，温柔，天真，应当是火山顶上，冰雪随罕见的阳光消融，一滴一滴积蓄出的那最清澈深情的一汪湖泊。

王俊凯见过的美人多，却再没有见过这么好看的眼睛，他忍不住想道，这样的……这样一双眼睛，当中应当只有青山、蓝天和白云，再没有其他东西。

可惜，此刻他的眼睛却充满防备与惶恐，躁动不安，如同受伤的狼——可见世间总有可惜之事，尤其是这样的乱世，总归叫人无可奈何。

那人短暂地看了王俊凯一眼，没有说话，拖着步子，捂着胳膊跌跌撞撞地转身离去。

王俊凯看见不远处，黑暗的天幕下，正燃起道道火光。如果他的记忆足够可靠，那应当是日本新派来上海的那个少将——似乎是叫做田中的宅邸，那么刚刚那个人是……

他望向那人离去的背影，此刻已经很远，成了黑夜中一个微不足道的黑点。

 

王俊凯想到第一次见到王源的时候，他正在想到生与死，而王源就从三楼的窗口跳到了他的面前，差点一脚废了他的命根——确实算不上多么愉快的相遇。

而这之后漫长的岁月里，他渐渐发现，那天在黑暗中思索的问题，王源最终给出了他的答案，不仅是关于生死，甚至超出生死之外的，更多更多的答案。

他身处其间的时候浑然不知，过去之后回想起来才发觉，有些事情只能交付命运，比如上海有千万条弄堂，他偏偏走进了王源跳下来的那一条。

比如1940年的中华民国有四万万人口，如果他慢一步，或是快一步，王源都不会跳到他的面前。

再比如，如果当时没有那一束突如其来的月光，他不会看见、记住他的脸——并且一直念念不忘地记到今天。

 

他想，当时我还不知道，不知道会再见，不知道生命线会缠绕如斯，亦不知道命运何等万劫不复。

也不知道我会爱你。

 

2

王俊凯从王公馆出来正是傍晚，他讨厌寒冷，却不得不在这个逐渐冷下去的时间里出门，因为他今日要去参加赵公馆的宴会。

——以及去偷一样东西。

 

王俊凯长得好看，一双长腿，眼带桃花，举手投足都含情，学历高留过洋，家里又是上海有名的大富之家，小姐们看他，怎么都是万里挑一的理想丈夫人选，上一辈看他，也怎么都是个良婿，总是越看越欢喜。这样的一个人，在交际场上可谓左右逢源。

他如鱼得水地在熙熙攘攘的宾客当中游走，上海就这么大，这宴会上的小姐他也能认个六七成，那是张司令的女儿，头发新烫的大卷，看起来像朵盛放的牡丹，着实不太好看，她倒是看着很得意；那是周局长的侄女，喜欢在右边额角别一朵鲜花，今天别的海棠，粉红色的，倒是挺合称；那个是……

他突然愣住了。

那位小姐，他并不认识，这也不是什么不正常的事情，但是他不认识，却又觉得这位小姐有些熟悉——这就有些奇怪了。

那位小姐大概比他矮了一个头，皮肤特别白，像雪一样，瘦瘦的，穿了件白底浅绿色银线滚边的旗袍，长长的黑发拿木头发簪很随意地束在脑后，脸颊边还垂着几缕，站在那里就是一场江南烟雨。她抿着嘴唇，唇珠圆润饱满，嘴角的弧度却是往上的，这使得她跟风月场上那些花枝招展的小姐们相比，又多了几分截然不同的清冷倔强。

王俊凯远远地看了看，端起酒杯走了过去：“这位小姐……”

她回过头来，在看清他面容的那一秒，他抓了到她眼中一闪而过的惊愕。

但她很快绽放出一个极甜的笑容，说：“这位先生您有什么事吗？”

王俊凯曲了半膝，很绅士地朝她伸出一只手：

“能有这个荣幸请你跳个舞吗？”

 

“我还不知道……小姐芳名？”

“我叫王源。”

“王小姐，真是巧了，我也姓王。”

 

王源有很多代号，动物，植物，有时候姓任，有时候姓陈，有时候姓周，但是那天，当他看着王俊凯的眼睛，他鬼使神差的，说出了他忘却已久的、原本的名字。

好比天地洪荒之前，他赤裸裸地降生在人间，那是他为数不多的没有任何伪装的时刻，因为他还一无所知。

他没有说谎，之后的漫长岁月里他再想起来这一刻，比起懊恼，似乎还是庆幸多一些。我没有对你说谎。

从一开始就没有。

 

王俊凯这个人见多识广，很少遇到令他不确定的事情，尤其在认人、而且还是个女人方面，但是他此时此刻，他确实有点百思不得其解。

他怎么看也看不透这个近在咫尺的人，他耳边是轻快的圆舞曲，像北欧的莽莽森林，一派生机勃勃。对方从头到脚看起来都无懈可击，就连笑容的弧度都精准无比，多一分太浮，少一分太冷，此刻她笑得最是漂亮。

王俊凯讨厌坐以待毙，讨厌任何失去掌控力的局面，他需要随时将主动权捏在自己手里，如果对方这样滴水不漏，他只得主动出击。

于是他看着她的眼睛笑了笑，凑到她耳边说了一句话——

“你不该让我看到你的眼睛的。”

他的手指牢牢地扣在她的手腕上。

对方瞪大了眼睛，一脸疑惑地看着他：“什么？”

“我听不懂你在说什么，你是不是认错人了。”

王俊凯笑道：“厉害，你这人真有意思，一般人一早就慌了。”

“你有毛病啊？”

她试图把手从对方的掌控中抽出来，但是王俊凯并没有放手，反倒反手抓住了她细细的手腕，更往前一步凑到她眼前，说：“虽然有很多问题我想不明白，不过我刚刚确认了一点，你没有发现我的手指一直按在你的手腕上么 ？”

“我刚刚说那句话的时候，你的脉搏跳得太快了。”

“你在说谎。”

 

3

直到走上楼梯，王俊凯还有几分恍惚。

王源跑得很快，这是他第二次感受到这一点，在他拆穿他之后，他一溜烟就不见人影了。

当然为了摆脱王俊凯抓着他的手，走之前还顺便踩了他一脚，他穿的高跟鞋，痛得王俊凯一个哆嗦，差点两腿一软跪在地上。

王俊凯悄无声息地走在厚厚的地毯上，一间间数着要去的地方，书房，厨房，收藏室，卧室，啊就是这个——

——有人捷足先登了。

“王小姐，我们也是太有缘了。”

 

王源拆了发簪，头发落在肩头，正鼓捣着卧室上那把锁，王俊凯正想着他那发簪不知道是什么木做的，看起来竟然有点像金属，下一秒那发簪就抵在了他的喉咙上。

王俊凯举起双手，示意自己的无辜：“我就是来找个厕所……”

“少来，楼梯都拉了警戒线，根本上不来，你上来干什么？”

“那你上来干什……”王俊凯话未说完，感觉到发簪果决地朝前推进一分，几乎要刺破皮肤。

他立刻住了嘴，把双手再举高一些，说：“别别别，我是跟着你上来的……”

“如果我没有猜错，你是要拿港口的货物登记单吧。”

“你放心，我不会说出去的，我会替你好好保……”

他的话被突如其来的声音打断，走廊尽头楼梯上传来了咚咚咚的脚步声。

“赵公馆的警卫员来了……”王俊凯抬眼看了看卧室的门，还并未打开，他环顾一圈，突然抬头对着王源笑了一下：

“都是为了活命，配合一下。”

说完他猛地一把发力将对方按到了墙上，一手搂住他的腰，一手托着后脑勺，手指插进了对方长长的头发，发簪在他脖子上划出一道口子，王俊凯低头笑了一下，丝毫没有后退，反倒往前一步，一把吻住了对方的唇。

发簪陷入皮肤，王俊凯脖子上的伤口开始往外渗血，王源挣扎了一下，还是拿开了架在他喉咙上的凶器，把手放到他的背后，环住了他。

但他的配合也仅限于此了，王俊凯以绝对的体能压制在他唇上攻城掠地的时候，王源整个人跟块冷冰冰的木头一样，丝毫没有受到撩拨。风月场上一向得意的王少爷觉得有几分挫败了，他准备发挥高超的吻技，伸舌头直接把对方吻到腿软，然而他的舌头到了牙关就被恶狠狠地咬了一口，他立刻感到一股浓厚的血腥味在他口腔里蔓延开来。王源左手沿着他的脊椎往上摸到蝴蝶骨的位置，把他更搂紧了一些，右手却收了回来，在他胸口做出一副欲迎还拒的推拒架势。

王俊凯知道，他的发簪已经抵到了自己胸口，尖利的、悬在他心脏上的剑。

这是他生平第一次亲吻如同在打仗，他感觉自己在吻一把刀，稍有不慎就会死无葬身之地，但他从这样极端的危险中，竟然品味出了一丝快意。

我是疯了，他想。这份快意在他以往二十多年的人生中从不曾有过，他血液里原始的征服欲被完全激发了出来，他比对方高一个头，力气也大上很多——这很好，他侵略意味十足地牢牢将对方禁锢在自己与墙之间，动弹不得，如同野兽宣示他的威严与主权。

若是换了一般人，早就被他击败，但王源显然不是一般人，他丝毫没有退却的意思，恰恰相反，他这一生只擅长进攻。两个人各不相让，以致于这场亲吻到了最后，已经根本不能称之为亲吻了，他们如同两只撕咬的野兽，以唇舌为武器，陷入了彻底的战争。

这一场撕咬太过激烈，以致于警卫员冲他们吼道：“干什么呢”的时候，王俊凯气喘吁吁，大喘了两口气才能回答道：“妈的！你们看不见啊！”

王源已经把脸埋在他的臂弯间，兢兢业业地扮演一个跟人苟且不幸被撞破受到惊吓的大小姐。

“王少爷？”警卫员看清了他的脸：“你们上楼来干什么？”

“我们这不是……想找个安静没人的地方嘛！”

“不好意思，这楼上不能来，你们快下去吧。”

“烦死了……行吧行吧！”王俊凯说着，感觉到怀里的人动了一下。

——他的动作真的很快，幸亏他那发簪没有割断我的喉咙。这是王俊凯在看到两个警卫员瞬间倒在眼前时，脑子里唯一的想法。

 

4

危机暂时解除，王源抹了把嘴唇，一声不吭地转身继续去鼓捣门上的锁，只当王俊凯是团空气。

“王小姐简直，拔屌无情，用完就扔。”

“你废话怎么这么多。”随着咔哒一声，王源伸手扭了扭门上的锁：

“开了。”

 

王源直奔办公桌，在抽屉里翻来翻去，赵老先生长得胖乎乎，投机取巧得过且过，没什么戒心，文件都塞在抽屉里，落的锁也不堪一击。王源很顺利地拿到了东西，他抬头看了看墙上的钟。赵公馆的警卫二十分钟巡逻一次，被他敲晕在门外的两个倒霉鬼大概十分钟之后会被发现。

不过十分钟已经足够了，这旗袍跟高跟鞋穿着真是碍事极了，脸上的妆也厚厚的让他不舒服。

他解了盘扣正要脱衣服，突然意识到这房间里面还有一个人，他刚刚太专注，竟然完全忘记了他的存在。

王俊凯一直非常安静地站在一边，饶有兴味地抱着胳膊看着他在一堆文件里翻来翻去。

王源转头看了他一眼，一把推开洗手间的门把自己关了进去。

约摸五分钟之后，王俊凯听见楼下传来了骚动的声音，他把耳朵贴到门上，听见隐隐清晰的脚步声渐渐传了过来。

来不及了，他回到洗手间门口，冲里面吼道：“有人快上来了！”

里面没有声音，王俊凯深吸一口气，一脚踢开了门。

王源正站在洗脸台前面，他大概是在卸妆，满脸都是水，红色黑色的蜿蜿蜒蜒往下淌。这会儿听了声音转过头来，褪去了层层叠叠的厚重妆容，露出一张干净清秀的脸来。

王俊凯看着他的脸愣了一下，他没有想到再打开这扇门会看到本尊的脸，感觉有些猝不及防。

王源换了件简单的白衬衫和一条浅灰色的轻便裤子，夜色影影幢幢地投射在他身上，照得他高高瘦瘦的身形像一道月光，一张脸长得漂亮又禁欲，站在那儿挺赏心悦目的，王俊凯忍不住本着不能白吃亏的原则狠狠看了他几眼。

王源拿袖子抹了把脸上的水，问道：“有人来了？那我走了。”说完就从被他挡了一半的门边挤了出去，走到一半王俊凯突然意识到一件事情，奇道：

“咦？你怎么跟我差不多高。”

王源转头拍了拍他的肩，冲他笑了一下：“我刚刚缩骨了。”

他这么一笑，眉眼弯弯的，看起来一派天真，起码小了十岁。

王俊凯被这反差之大惊到了，这人笑与不笑完全是两个人。他心里隐隐又觉得这表情有些奇怪，最后他想了半天终于想明白，这竟然是他第一次看见他像这样毫无防备的笑。

在此之前从来没见他这么笑过。

王源开了窗轻盈地翻到楼下去，一转眼就不见了。

 

王俊凯站在窗前看了好一会儿，突然想起来摸了摸外套夹层，里面已经空了。

他本来趁着王源经过自己身边的时候把文件顺过来了，这会儿又没了，大概是冲他笑的时候拿回去的，这么看来，他的笑容也不是没有原因的，倒全是他自作多情了。

 

5

王俊凯从赵公馆到家已经很晚，他的任务算是失败了，好在也没有太大损失，只要不落到日本人手里都行。而且他对王源有种莫名的信任，虽然他也不知道这信任是师出何名。

 

这一晚太过惊心动魄，警卫员上楼的时候他倒在地上装做晕倒，睁开眼先迷茫了几秒，就立马开始控诉王小姐利用自己感情，还将自己敲晕了。

“她……她这个贱人！”王俊凯气得浑身发抖，眼含热泪。

王俊凯演技爆棚，众人纷纷上前安慰，帮忙叫他家司机来接他回家。他回到家里方才发现背后出了一身虚汗，或许是神经绷紧了太久，这么一放松下来，整个人都是虚浮的，仿若踩在空中，他这么恍恍惚惚的，倒在床上就疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

他在浑浑噩噩中，做了个旖旎绮梦。

梦里面没有战争，没有冰冷的抗拒和野兽的撕咬，他梦见千年的雪山被自己的体温融化，梦见冷冰冰的木头生出叶子，一切都很柔软，春色潋滟，雾气朦胧，幢幢繁花。

他眼见那片清澈湖泊千年以来第一次荡起涟漪，周遭开出豔丽桃花，他问他，你怎么哭了？

醒过来却发现他自己竟然也在流眼泪，枕头上湿了一片。

 

过了几天，王俊凯去马公馆谈生意，马老爷现在明面上是做烟草生意，实际上私底下做的是军火买卖，发了不少国难财，光这一年的时间，他就把马公馆又翻修扩大了一倍。

王俊凯对这种人委实没多少好感，但是生意场上的需要，还是要虚与委蛇一番。

马老爷对他很热情，见了他立马迎上来说：“王少爷，请坐请坐，对了，犬子昨天刚从日本回来，他太久没回上海了，这上海滩上，还要拜托王少爷多照顾一下。”

“这是应该的。”王俊凯这么说着，才发现客厅的落地窗边上站了个人，穿了一身修身服帖的白色西装，正朝外面看得出神，听到他们的声音，方才突然回神，转过头来。

看清他的脸的那一刻，王俊凯愣住了。

这张脸他已经见过两次，第一次是在昏暗的小巷，第二次是在赵公馆的洗脸台前，两次都昏暗而匆忙，两次都是生死边缘的匆匆一瞥。这是第三次，也是他第一次在阳光下和平地看见他。

那人礼貌地冲着他笑了一下：

“你好，我叫马思远。”

 

这是一张跟王源长得一模一样的脸，他眯起眼睛从头到脚仔细打量，看不出任何区别，五官，身高，体型，完全是一个模子刻出来的。

难道这才是他的真实身份？

但王俊凯自己立刻推翻了这一判断，以马思远的身份而言，做杀手本已十分离谱，何况缩骨这门手艺，得从四五岁起经受艰苦、甚至是非人的训练方能学会，那都是穷到走投无路家的孩子才会学的东西，马家这么大的家业，马少爷又是唯一的儿子，怎么可能会去学这种东西？

他这么一想，倒真的看出几分区别来了。王源的童年必然不幸福，不过他那么训练有素的样子，大抵也是从来没有幸福过的。所以他的眼睛里没有人间的温度，永远像一枝蓄势待发的箭。他从未见过他放松的样子。

马思远又不一样，他一看就是娇生惯养，从小被宠大的，眼睛里是完全温和的不设防。包括他刚刚冲他笑的那一下，看起来简直单纯到了极点，跟一张白纸一样。

难道这世界上竟然真的有长得一模一样的人？

 

王俊凯不动声色地笑了笑，对他道：“你好，我叫王俊凯。”

“你之前是在日本留学？”

马思远点了点头：“对啊。”

“昨天到的？我记得机场昨天发生了爆炸，没事吧。”

“哦，这个呀，没事儿，我到的时候已经结束了。”

“这样啊……”王俊凯若有所思地说：“那就好。”

 

回去的路上王俊凯家司机见他颇有几分魂不守舍，一直盯着窗外发呆，忍不住叫了他一声：

“少爷！少爷！想什么呢？”

王俊凯终于回过神来，他将目光从窗外收回来：“老黄啊……你说……这世界上会不会有长得一模一样的两个人？”

老黄想了想，说：“有，双胞胎啊。”

“倒也不像是双胞胎啊……”如果是双胞胎的话，马家家大业大，好端端的为什么要抛弃一个儿子呢？

那种困惑的感觉又回来了，前几天他在舞会上刚看见那位神秘的王小姐的时候，也是这样的，百思不得其解，如同置身无边混沌之中，四周都是茫茫迷雾。

王俊凯觉得头痛欲裂，他闭上眼睛揉了揉了太阳穴，说：“你等等帮我去查两个人。”

 

——“这个人叫王源，军统的杀手。档案已经做得很干净，肯定是看不出什么来的了。听说他挺厉害，算是顶尖那一拨的，做事干净利落，还没有失过手。”

——“这个人叫马思远，马家的大少爷。马老爷挺喜欢他的，一路就是正常读书吧，也没什么其他的事情，前几年给送到去日本留学，刚刚回来。”

“至于您跟我提到的他俩长得一模一样的事情，我费了些力气找到了之前马家的一个佣人，他说马少爷确实有个双胞胎哥哥，不过这就涉及到马家的家事了。说是马夫人怀孕的时候，马老爷找人算了一卦，算命的人说若是诞下双胞胎，只能留一个，否则马家的家业就保不住了，于是哥哥刚生下来就被抱走了，他比弟弟大了三分钟。”

“这事知道的人应该没有几个，不过这么看来，当年那个被抱走的，应该就是王源了。”

王俊凯翻着手上的档案，王源的照片光线很暗，表情是一贯的冷冽，他的档案上简洁空旷，大片大片的空白，倒是跟他这个人很像，神秘遥远，不可翻阅。

“我知道了。”

 

6

既然马老爷让他多照顾自己儿子，王俊凯也从善如流，隔了几天就又去马公馆拜访。

他到的时候，马思远没有在家里，他在院子里的草地上晒太阳，他家的狗在他身边绕来绕去，马思远伸出手去挠它毛茸茸的脖子。

他笑得很灿烂，是真正心里空旷的人才能发出的笑容，纯粹到看起来有些傻傻的。这样的乱世里，能这样笑的人已经不多了。

王俊凯站在边上看了一会儿，走到他面前去。

“啊！你来啦？”

“恩。”王俊凯看着在阳光下舒服地眯起了眼的狗说：“很可爱。”

“哈哈哈，它很乖的。”

王俊凯看了看他说：“你挺幸福的。”

“我是挺幸福的呀，王少爷难道不幸福吗？”

王俊凯看着马公馆郁郁葱葱的草坪，说：“有些人，可没你那么幸运。”

马思远皱起眉头想了想：“这话是什么意思？”

“没什么，你很久没回来了吧，上海变了不少，我带你去转转吧。”

 

王俊凯跟马思远走在路上，马思远一路好奇无比，叽叽喳喳地问这问那，这个房子没见过，那里又大变样了，以前他记忆里的那些地方，一个一个都消失不见了。

“唉，我都快不认得了。”

“不认得也正常。”王俊凯说：“上海已经不是以前那个上海了。”

有个小孩从他们身边嬉笑着跑过去，跑得太快，撞到马思远的腿，马思远弯下腰扶了他一把，那小孩又笑着跑远了，手里高高举着一根糖葫芦。

马思远站在那里看了很久，脸上显出几分寂寥的神色来。

王俊凯问他：“想什么呢？”

马思远回过神来，冲他笑了笑：“没什么。”

“真没什么？”

“真没什么。”他摸了摸鼻子：“就是想起我小时候了。”

 

第二天晚上他们俩一起去赴宴，因为这次没什么任务，王俊凯完全是抱着一颗放松的心去的。王俊凯到的早，来的人还不算多，他端了杯酒，找了个柱子靠着，昨天走了一天的路，今天腿还隐隐地有些酸。

他站在那里看着人渐渐多起来，水晶灯折射出斑斓的光，令眼前这一片歌舞升平蜃楼海市一般地不真实。

然后他就看见马思远进来了，他还是穿的白色西装，跟第一次看到他的时候一样，当时阳光无比繁盛。而此刻水晶灯流转生光，耳边的音乐像条快活的溪水淌过，他隔了十米的距离，透过层层叠叠的人影看着他。

马思远一开始没什么表情，一直在环顾四周，似乎是在找人，当他终于在人群当中看见王俊凯之后，立刻绽放出一个相当天真无邪的笑容，冲着他挥了挥手，走了过来。

王俊凯也冲着他笑，一只手举起来跟他打招呼，另一只手下意识轻轻晃了晃手中的酒杯。

马思远过来先跟王俊凯寒暄了几句，然后王俊凯突然叫了一声他的名字：

“马思远。”

“嗯？”

王俊凯曲了半膝，很绅士地朝他伸出一只手：

“能有这个荣幸请你跳个舞吗？”

马思远愣了一下，笑起来说：“哪有男人跟男人跳的。”

“赏个脸嘛。”

这个邀约似乎不太好拒绝，而且也不算什么大不了的事，马思远犹豫了一下，最后还是迟疑地将手伸了过去。

王俊凯看着马思远的脸在暖黄色的灯光下现出温柔的轮廓，他整个人像块羊脂玉，温润而天真。

他跟他哥哥真是完全两个极端，他这么想着，一只手搂住马思远的腰，另一只轻轻握住他的手。

音乐是一如既往的快活，过了约摸一分钟，马思远撇了撇嘴，有些不自在地问道：“你跳舞就跳舞，老盯着我看干什么？”

“哦，这个啊。”王俊凯突然笑了起来：“因为我在想一件事情。”

王俊凯赤裸裸地盯着他的眼睛说：“咱们俩还真是挺有缘的。”

“王小姐。”

马思远一下子没听明白，他很困惑地问道：“什么？”

王俊凯笑了，说：“你还是这么有意思。”

马思远下意识地挣扎了一下：“你认错人了？”

“我没有。”王俊凯牢牢地把对方扣在自己怀里，凑到他耳边低声道：“你的伪装非常完美，几乎看不出来，你知道我怎么发现的吗。”他拿手指摩挲着他的手背：“刚刚我摸到你的手，你的虎口的地方有茧。”

“这是常年拿枪的手，不是娇生惯养的少爷的手。”

“我说的对不对？”

“王小姐？”

马思远——现在应该叫王源了，王源整个被囚禁在王俊凯怀里动弹不得，王俊凯眼见他的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，情急之下，王源再度发动必杀技——踩脚。

王俊凯眼疾脚快地后滑一步，说：“我可不会上第二次当了。”

王源气急败坏地瞪了他一眼，心知大概是逃不过了，他四周环顾一圈，没几个人注意到这边，于是压低声音问道：“所以你想干什么？”

“我不会拆穿你，我就是好奇，这到底是怎么回事？你怎么就成了马思远？那真正的马思远呢？”

王源盯着王俊凯看了一会儿，低头叹了口气：

“他死了。”

 

7

从小到大，王源都不是幸运的人。

这种倒霉的认知从他拥有记忆的那一刻开始。那个时候他在进行各种各样痛不欲生的训练的时候，看见街上的小孩拿着糖葫芦牵着爹娘的手蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去，而他还在为自己打不中十环而没有晚饭吃而惊恐。

他偶然得知自己身世的那一天下午，他因为失误在院子里罚跪，膝下只垫了一张报纸，初冬的风已经很冷，他透过疼痛到麻木的膝盖，低头就看见自家香烟广告印在头版的黄金位置。他一直跪在那里看了很久，起来时两腿已经完全失去知觉。绝顶的讽刺。

小时候王源最讨厌冬天，因为冬天太冷，而他并没有足够的衣服能让自己暖和，当别人都在为看见雪景而欢欣鼓舞的时候，他却毫无心情去观赏这一切。他只想知道这该死的雪花什么时候能够停下，让太阳出来。

这些都是相当久远的事情了，就算是最近，他的运气也是毫无好转。

他大概是遇到了命中的克星，他第一次遇到王俊凯的时候，是他生平第一次在任务途中受到重伤，有那么几分钟，他差点以为自己会死在那片火海里。

第二次他其实被衣服勒到全身骨头都疼，脚后跟也磨得红了一片，竟然还是被无情的拆穿了。

这是第三次，他苦苦维持着的假身份，又一次在他面前无所遁形地被揭穿了。

 

马思远的飞机降落到虹桥机场的时候，王源正压低帽子潜伏在人群当中，他今天要暗杀的是从这趟飞机上下来的一个日本高官。

爆炸发生得很突然，他凭借敏捷的身手找到了遮挡而幸免于难，然而很多人并没有这么幸运，瞬间丧命在硝烟之中。

爆炸平息下来之后，他弓着腰在人群里寻找他的目标，这场意外完全扰乱了他的视线，他现在完全失去了他的消息，也不知道他的目标身在何处，是死是活。

他正埋头在尸体堆中四处翻找着，突然看见了一张脸。

那一刻他觉得这个世界变得无比不真实，他冷汗全都流了下来，瞬间浸湿了衣服。

——那是他自己的脸。

 

有一瞬间，他开始真实地怀疑自己的存在，他甚至抬手摸了摸自己的心脏，是否还在跳动。但是他很快冷静了下来，他在那人胸口口袋里翻了翻，找到一支钢笔，笔盖上刻了名字。

马思远。

这是他的弟弟。

他呆呆地站在那里，突然觉得世界一片空白，周围所有的喧嚣都离他远去了，就连爆炸产生的那股刺鼻的硝烟味也消失在了绝对的空白中。

这种空白感一直持续到他觉得有人在叫他。

准确来说那人不是在叫他，他叫的是马思远，但声音确确实实是冲着他来的。

马家的司机在警戒线外冲着他不停地招手，示意他快过去跟他一起回家。

搞清楚眼前状况之后，王源原本打算立刻转身，一声不响地离开，但就在他转身的那一刻，他突然想到了一件事情——马老爷现在私底下做的是军火，发的国难财，来往的都是权贵，跟日本人也有千丝万缕的联系，如果……如果他能进入马家的话……

——这是千年难遇的机会，过去了就再没有了。

待王源再次抬头的时候，他已经做出了一副极度受惊的样子，眼角都泛着泪花，他跌跌撞撞地朝着外面走去，惊惶地四顾，终于看见了自家的司机，他立刻喜出望外地朝着他的方向扑了过去。

司机一把扶住他：“少爷，没事吧。”

王源只是一个劲地摇头，眼泪不停地往下掉，仿佛受了天大的委屈。

 

“原来如此……”

“目前为止一切都很顺利，除了你。”王源抬头看着王俊凯，眼睛凛冽漂亮，灼灼桃花，鼻子像险峻悬崖，薄唇宛如锋刃，是能令人神魂颠倒的一张脸。

这个人真是意料之外的麻烦。

王俊凯注意到王源的目光在他脸上流连，忍不住打趣道：“你不会要杀了我吧？”

“有可能。”

王俊凯立马举起一只手，做出一幅指天发誓的样子：“别呀，我很乖的，说不定我可以帮你呢。”

王源看着他，突然噗呲一声笑了出来。

“笑什么？”

王源拿手指戳了戳他的手掌：“这个动作，好像只招财猫。”

 

8

至此以后王俊凯往马公馆跑的频率又高了些，马老爷只当他是在帮自己儿子重新融入上海社交圈，为此感激不已。

当然他不知道他们每天的对话都拥有一个不变的开头，这个开头不带有任何欢迎色彩，甚至充满了嫌弃：

王源皱着眉头看向他：“你怎么又来了？”

“我来是帮你好吗，你看，现在知道你身份的人只有我一个，在我面前你就不用演了，也不用担心被发现，不是很划算？”

“我觉得你立刻离开比较划算，说不定我就是爱演呢。”

“哈哈哈……别跟我顶嘴了，听说你喜欢音乐？咱们去听戏吧。”

王源坐在椅子上看着他，没说话。王俊凯说：

“我是说真的，老那么笑不累吗？”

 

听完戏回去的路上，王俊凯突然想起他今晚有宴，便问道：“对了，今天晚上有宴会，一起去吗？”

“我不去了。”王源低头说：“我今天晚上有事情。”

王俊凯侧过头看了王源几秒，说：“那陪我去买个领带吧，刚好我晚上没领带用了。”

但王俊凯很快就后悔了自己去买领带的决定，面对着裁缝店里密密麻麻的一整面墙的领带，他觉得自己的强迫症要发作了——老板的你为什么不把最右边那一列摆齐！这么弯弯曲曲的，看着很难受啊！

强迫症煎熬下的王俊凯如同一只热锅上的蚂蚁，他在满腹焦躁中挠着头发问王源：“你喜欢哪个？”

王源撑着下巴看了看，指着当中的一条说：“我觉得那个挺适合你的。”

王俊凯顺着他的手指看过去，那是一条深蓝色的领带，上面点缀着星星点点的白色花纹，像一片星空。

王源说：“我觉得蓝色蛮适合你的。”他说这话的时候眼睛亮亮的，好像那片星空的星星都落到了他的眼睛里一样。

王俊凯看着王源，突然觉得心情大好，他大手一挥：“那就这个了，给我来十条。”

“……”

 

晚上的宴会上，王俊凯一如既往地招蜂引蝶，他端着红酒杯四处游走，娴熟地与各色人等寒暄。打完一圈招呼之后他站在舞池边上喝着酒，红酒落入喉咙发酵，蒸腾出一片灯红酒绿的热闹，他站在那里，却突然在这非凡的热闹中感到了一阵空虚。

我还挺想念王小姐的。他这么一想，又觉得自己十分好笑。

 

宴会进行到一半，外边突如其来地传来了枪声，场面立刻骚乱起来，宴席上响起尖叫一片，伴着噼里啪啦玻璃破碎的声音。在这一片混乱中，王俊凯果断地推开眼前的众人，朝着枪声来的方向奔去。

他冲出酒店大门，观察了一下周围的地势，转身拐进了一条漆黑的弄堂。这里面最适合隐藏，而且上面就是幢幢高楼，窗口正对着酒店的大门，狙击手的天堂。

果不其然，他往里走出几步，腰上便被一个冷冰冰的东西抵住了。

“别动。”

这声音清亮得很，听起来仿佛还是个少年模样。

王俊凯老老实实举起手道：“是我啦。”说完他就转过身来，直直地面对拿枪指着他的人。

王源刚刚杀过人，手上的血还未干，听清王俊凯的声音的那一刻，他下意识将左手背到了身后去。王俊凯打扮得风流倜傥，脖子上戴着他给挑的那条领带，穿着严丝合缝的定制西装，身上全是红酒和香水的味道。王源突如其来地感觉到了一种汹涌的自卑，这种自卑如同他小时候衣服上的补丁一样令他难堪而无处遁形。

“你不把枪口挪一下吗？”王俊凯有些无奈地看了看指着自己胸前的枪口：“这样很容易走火耶。”

王源没有动，他说：“你跑出来干什么，不怕被人怀疑吗，快回去。”

王俊凯也没有动。

王源把枪抵到他的腰上，枪口在他熨帖的西装外套上摩擦出细微的响声，他威胁道：“你快回去，听见没有！”

这会儿王俊凯倒是动了，抵在他身上的枪轮廓鲜明清晰，极端的危险，随时能够让他命丧黄泉。但他却清晰地感受到了枪口绝望的颤抖。

他低头看了看抵在自己腰上的枪口，轻轻笑了一下，毫不犹豫地往前一步，迎着王源的唇吻了上去。枪口完完全全没入了他的西装，坚硬的金属抵得他腰上疼得发慌——明天大概会肿上一大片，不过也没关系了。

王源大概是完全愣住了，有那么几秒他的大脑一片空白，他反应过来的第一秒，他觉得王俊凯的虎牙咬到了他的嘴唇，第二秒他觉得应该先把枪收回来，第三秒他狠狠地踩了王俊凯一脚。

王俊凯将手举起来放到他们俩当中，一手的血。

他对王源说：“你受伤了，都抖成那样了。”

“那不是我的血。”

“我还不知道那是不是你的血？”

“你为什么能认出我的血啊。”

“你……”王俊凯觉得王源的思维有时候真是跳脱得惊人：“你是不是傻？”

他脱了外套给王源披上，然后在他面前蹲下来，说：“上来，我带你去找医生。”

“不用了。”

“上来。”

“这么晚了，我得回……”

“回家去？你以为你现在跟以前一样啊，你现在是马家大少爷，伤成这样被马家的人发现了你怎么解释，快上来，我叫我家佣人去你家通报一声，就说你跟我一起着，今天晚上不回家了。”

有理有据，无法反驳。王源犹豫了一下，终于放弃挣扎，老老实实地趴到了他的背上。

王俊凯背着他往前走，黑夜里弄堂长得仿佛无穷无尽，周遭安静如同深海，宴席上的灯红酒绿觥筹交错，转眼都离得很远了，只剩下天上那一弯月亮。

王俊凯走着走着，感觉到自己脖子上有点湿湿的温热。

他问：“哭什么？”

王源一个劲地摇头：“没有。”

王俊凯叹了口气，换了个问题：“疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“真的？”

“……疼。”

“忍一下。”他拿哄小孩的语气说：“快到了。”

王俊凯突然觉得很难过，好像在寂静的黑暗中，落到他脖子上不被承认的眼泪。

 

地下诊所没有麻药，给伤口消炎的时候王源咬着毛巾，从头到尾一声都没有叫，冷汗打湿了他的刘海。

王俊凯给他擦汗：“疼的话可以叫的。”

“我已经习惯了。”黑暗中他看不清王源的表情。

伤口处理完，王源体力消耗太大，直接趴在床上睡着了。月光很亮，透过墙顶上的一小扇窗户洒下来，王俊凯蹲在床边，看着王源从被子里露出的一小段白白的后颈。

他的颈椎旁边有颗痣，浅浅的。

其实我这个对称的位置也有一颗耶，咱们俩还真是挺有缘的。王俊凯这么想着，打算等王源醒过来就跟他说这桩奇事，却因为太累，自己先睡着了。

于是最后也忘了说。

 

9

入冬之后，上海下了第一场雪，因为天气太冷，很多娱乐活动再也不能进行，王俊凯跟王源坐在家里，落地窗外面全是纷纷扬扬的雪花。

王俊凯看着窗外的雪说：“我之前在苏联留学的时候，见过西伯利亚平原的大雪，那真是漂亮啊，一望无际的，天跟地，无边无际的，全是白色的。”

其实王源不怎么喜欢雪，但是王俊凯这么一说，似乎是很美的画面，他突然觉得雪好像也没那么讨厌了。

“真的吗？”

“恩，诗里面不是有说‘燕山雪花大如席，纷纷吹落轩辕台’，看了才知道，真的一点都不夸张，雪花真的可以那么大。那些松树上全是结了透明的霜，一片片的全是雪做的森林，风一吹，雪花簌簌地往下掉……”

“啊……”王源心想，那确实是非常美的画面了：“可惜我没有看过。”

王俊凯说：“以后带你去看。”

王源只是对着他笑，王俊凯又说：“真的，坐火车就可以了，你从窗户往外看，一望无际的平原。等有空了我们就去吧。”

王源说：“好。”

以后……王源想，谁知道以后是什么时候，战争什么时候结束，他又能不能活到那个时候，他对这一切都毫无信心。

他看向窗外，一片白茫茫的、满世界的雪花。

 

刚立春的时候，王源收到一纸任务，要前往重庆。这次任务事关重大，不得延误。三月初会有一艘船抵达重庆，船上载着日本派去去与重庆谈判的军官，士兵和一些军火。

王源的任务是要炸了这艘船。

王源现在身份所限，再没有那么自由了，他在家冲着马老爷撒了三天娇，才终于被允许出行。

王俊凯去马公馆的时候，马家的佣人正在忙前忙后地帮他收拾东西，王源坐在椅子上指挥他们，一副十足的骄纵少爷相。

王俊凯站在门口充分欣赏了王源惊人的表演天分之后，才开口道：“听说你要去重庆了？”

王源回头见了他，冲他甜甜地一笑，说：“对啊，我要去找朋友玩。”

又是那样的笑容，眉眼弯弯，眼睛亮亮的，他想，王源是真的很明白，如何才能笑得心中毫无尘垢，一派天真的模样。

王俊凯看着他说：“巧了，我也要去重庆。”

 

其实王俊凯最近倒是真的要去重庆谈生意，只不过原定行程在三月末，他知道王源要走之后，就将行程提前了。

王源支走了佣人，皱着眉头问他：“你去重庆干什么？”

“我去谈生意。”

“早不谈晚不谈，偏偏这个时候谈？你以为我会信？”

“我有我的任务，可以吗？”

王源说：“那你跟我一起干什么，说起来我现在都不知道你是什么人呢，你又不是军统的，你是不是共产党？”

王俊凯看着他点了点头说：“是的，希望你跟我一起开展国共合作，顺便把我们的革命感情升华一下。”

“滚，合作里面没有这个项目。”王源冲他翻了个白眼，见王俊凯还是笑嘻嘻的模样，没有退却的意思，他突然很认真地盯着王俊凯的眼睛说：“我是说真的，你不要跟我一起去，这趟浑水你能不淌就不要淌了。”

“如果是浑水……”王俊凯冲他挑了挑眉毛：“我就更要跟你一起去了。”

 

 

10

他们抵达重庆的时候是深夜，刚入春的夜晚还很冷，他们站在站台上等了半天，接应的人始终没有到，于是只能直接去找入住的酒店。

大概是太晚了，他们连一辆黄包车都没有看见，好不容易看见一辆，也只有车，车夫却不知道去哪儿了。

王俊凯指着那边的墙角处说：“那儿有车。”

“车夫都不在，没用的。”

“可以的，你坐上去试试。”

王源很疑惑地看着他，王俊凯一个劲地撺掇他坐上去，王源不知道他葫芦里埋的什么药，但最终还是将信将疑地坐了上去。

他刚刚坐稳，王俊凯就推起了车把手，他感觉到黄包车颠了一下，王俊凯说：“走咯。”

王源坐在车上感觉到车身在夜色中轻轻的摇晃，于是慢慢地笑了起来，晚上的风迎面而来，让他感到久违的欢畅与自由。

王俊凯推着他跑出一段，又绕了一圈回到原地：“这位少爷还满意吗？”

王源说：“不满意，水平太烂了。”

“你真的很难取悦耶！”

王源转过头对他说：“没有啊，我很高兴。”

“真的吗？”

王源拿手肘碰了碰他的胳膊：“真的。”

 

第二天王俊凯出门谈生意去了，王源在酒店门底下收到了一张纸条，他环顾了一下四周，小心地关上门将纸条烧了。

中午时分，他去与接头的人碰面。

接头的人长得很年轻，看起来比王源还小，还是个学生模样，他一开口就告知了王源一个噩耗：“出了点意外。”

“原本的计划起码有十个人的，结果他们当中出了卧底，而且现在也不知道卧底是哪个，所以现在他们全部都不能用了。”

“那现在这个计划里面剩下几个人？”

“两个。”

王源抬头看了他一眼：“我跟你？”

“我跟你。”

王源沉默了一会儿，说：“现在已经没有时间了，也没有人手。”

“那就只能拼命了。”

“对。”

王源把两人的酒杯倒满，举起来说：“喝吧，这就是最后一杯酒了。”

他们碰杯，酒杯发出破碎的声音，叮当作响：“为了胜利。”

王源将最后一口酒咽下，烈酒烧得他喉咙发痛，他看着窗外的高远的天空说：

“为了自由。”

 

王俊凯生意谈得久，傍晚才回到酒店。王源正坐在沙发上看报纸，见他回来了，把手上的报纸放下去给他倒水。

“你生意谈得怎么样？”

“还算顺利吧。”

冬天已经过去了，王俊凯再也不用戴围巾，王源注意到他脖子上的那道被发簪划出的疤，经过这一个冬天，明显浅了不少。

他伸手摸了摸他的脖子：“这疤还在呢。”

“还不是你划的。”

王源托着腮说：“早知道，我该再划深一点的。”

王俊凯瞪大了眼睛：“什么？”

“哈哈哈……喝点水吧，我顺便跟你讲讲我们这边的计划。”

王俊凯捧着水杯有些受宠若惊：“你怎么突然对我这么好了？”

“我平时对你不好吗？”

“额……没这么好吧。”王俊凯腹诽，岂止是不好，我脖子、腰上和脚上的伤都还在呢。

王源说：“我想通了，我会对你好一点的。”

“以后呢？”

王源冲他笑：“以后也会对你好一点。”

 

王源笑得很温柔，王俊凯突然觉得眼前一切都很朦胧，自己仿佛是在做梦了，他一直觉得王源是个捂不热的人，任他怎么努力，他依然是雪山最顶上那千年不化的积雪。但是此时此刻，他的努力似乎没有完全白费，因为王源的笑容像水一样，柔软而热烈，他有些神志不清了……

然后他就迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。

 

11

王俊凯醒过来的时候天光大亮，他揉了揉后脑勺，突然意识到了什么，这一认知让他瞬间体会到了最深的绝望——

王源已经不在了。

他惊惶地站起来，动作太大带翻了床边的椅子，他跌跌撞撞地在屋子里找了一圈，确定王源是真的走了。

桌子上有一封信。

他根本没有足够勇气打开，他深呼吸几口，使劲掐了自己几下，在屋子里没头苍蝇一样地绕了几圈，终于还是颤抖着打开了信封。

 

“王俊凯：

当你看到这封信的时候，船应该已经沉了，连同船上所有的日本军官、士兵、军火。还有我。

我这个人从小到大都非常倒霉，可能我的身世已经注定了，从我出生的那一刻开始，我的运气就不会好。我羡慕每一个我看见的孩子，因为他们看起来都比我幸福多了。只有我，似乎从来就没有幸运过。

后来我遇到你之后，我觉得自己更加倒霉了，我办事很少失手，却总是不停地被你拆穿。后来我觉得，这可能是因为，只有你想要了解我，接近我，并且最终看透了我。

大概我这一生为数不多的幸运，全部用来了遇见你。

我先跟你说一件我一直忘了说的事情，有一天晚上我们从宴席回去的时候，你靠着汽车窗的玻璃睡着了，我看见你后颈那儿有一颗痣，很巧，其实我脖子那儿也有一颗，好神奇。我本来打算你醒了就告诉你，结果一直都忘了。到了现在，再也没办法亲口跟你说了，只好写在这里。

我昨天晚上做了一个梦，之前你不是说过要带我去看西伯利亚的雪吗，昨天晚上我真的就梦见了西伯利亚的漫天冰雪，天地全是白茫茫的一片，真漂亮。我梦见我们两个人走在那片雪原上，记得很清楚，穿的衣服是蓝绿色的，耳边上全是风的声音，眼前是没有尽头的自由旷野，感觉能走一辈子。风雪全部落在我们俩的头发上，好像转眼就白了头一样。

在你晕过去之前，我跟你说，早知道我该再划深一点的，你觉得很不可思议吧，但是我当时看着那道疤，竟然真的是这么想的。我一无所有，什么都不能留给你，最后能留下来的唯一一样，居然还是以伤痕的方式，很好笑吧。

我刚刚把那杯水倒给你的时候，你好像很惊讶，其实看着你那么惊讶我觉得非常后悔，我应该对你好一点的，以后……以后也会对你好点，这句话是真的。要是可以再重来一次就好了，可惜没机会了。

大概是让我后悔的事情太多了，其实遇到你之后我总是忍不住在想，要是可以再重来一次就好了，最好我直接以马思远的身份遇见你，在这个身份下我又天真又温柔，什么都不懂，应该会对你很好吧。可惜的是，在现实里我只能这样，一见面差点直接把你一脚揣成了太监，再见面差点割断了你的脖子。真是糟糕透了。

天快亮了，我就要走了。其实我还有很多话想说，但是因为太多了，总归是说不完，反而不知道说什么了。之前有一次，我跟人聊天的时候，说到纵然有一天我们死了，可能没有人会记得我们的名字。但是山河破碎，国将不国，民族危亡如此，吾辈无法苟活，唯有以命相搏，希求能挽救万一。

我遇见过很多人，他们不能理解信仰的力量，我也曾怀疑信仰的虚妄，但是此时此刻我突然理解了信仰的至高无上，因为在这个将死的时刻，我觉得无比平静。此刻我的脚下是我的故乡重庆，有山有水，是个好地方，长江从这座城市当中纵贯而过，那将是埋葬我的地方，它会将我带到太平洋。

我这个人冷漠而不近人情，甚至对自己最爱的人都是这样无情。我罪孽深重，双手沾满鲜血，我不需要有人理解我，我只希望如果几年后你有了孩子，他们会是在一个和平的祖国里自由自在地长大，而不必像我这样一生奔波于战火与死亡边缘。

这样我所做的一切便都值了。

我有很多个名字，但是真正的名字只有一个，事实上在对你自我介绍之前，我已经将它忘却很久了。但是当时我紧张，匆忙，慌乱无比，现在我想正式再对你说一遍。

我叫王源。很高兴认识你。

再见。”

 

12

王俊凯回上海的那天天上下着雨，他缩着脖子走在雨里，寒风刺骨的凉。他浑浑噩噩地走在熙熙攘攘的人群之中，觉得仿佛大梦一场，一切都如此不真实，他耳边不间断地传来报童的叫卖：

“号外号外，大型客轮在长江重庆段沉没——”

“号外号外，大型客轮在长江重庆段沉没——”

“给我看看。”

“好叻。”

他翻了翻报纸，头板头条全是客轮沉没的报道，白色纸张上密密叠叠的黑色文字列出了船上的乘客姓名，日军损失惨重，轮船公司声称爆炸发生得突然，原因不明，仍在调查中。

“原因不明……”他念道：“原因不明……”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”他突然地笑起来，笑得前仰后合。

“原因不明……”他笑出了眼泪，眼泪顺着眼角落下来，渐渐趋于无声。

过了很久，他终于冷静下来，戴上黑色的宽檐帽子，将脸藏在大大的帽檐里，把手收在灰色大衣的口袋里，埋着头继续往前走。

他不停地，近乎麻木往前走，走着走着，他的肩膀突然颤抖起来，眼泪无意识地顺着脸颊不停地往下落，顺着下巴流进脖子里，不是热的，甚至比雨水还要凉。

他颤抖着走远了。

 

王俊凯回到上海之后大病一场，在床上躺了一个星期，他在昏睡中不停地做梦，梦得乱七八糟毫无章法。一会儿梦见觥筹交错的酒宴，一会儿梦见寂静无声的弄堂，一会儿梦见冷硬似铁的枪口，一会儿梦见缠绵悱恻的亲吻，一会儿梦见滚烫的鲜血，一会儿梦见无声的眼泪。

他梦见祖国的万里山河。沃野千里，白雪纷飞，麦浪翻滚，烟波万顷，以山为脊梁，以河为血液。他的骨头被埋在祖国的河岸与高山，被春风吹绿。

最后一个梦里，王源跟他一同躺在无边无际的河滩上，沙子都是白色的，看起来跟雪一样，阳光灿烂，一切都很平和，他无所事事，伸出手指在柔软的沙滩上写字。

他写的时候毫无意识，写完了才发现，他竟然写了他们俩的名字。

他盯着自己写下的名字发呆，王源这会儿翻身起来凑到他边上，越过他的肩膀看到他写的字。

他突然好像发现了什么一样，拿手指比划着说：“哇！你发现了没有，你的名字里面有山，我的名字里面有水。”

王俊凯看了看：“还真是这样。”

 

王俊凯从这个梦中彻底醒来，他摸了摸自己的额头，已经不再发热了，离去已久的神智也正在逐渐清醒起来。

王源不允许他再生病了。

 

13

王俊凯病好之后，立刻被朋友拉出去喝酒，他的朋友刚刚失恋，不停向他抱怨自己如何错失了一个大美人。

“妈的！”他恨恨闷了一口洋酒，“要是能再重来一次就好了！”

王俊凯安慰他：“怎么可能重来嘛，人要往前看。”

“说是这么说，你难道没有后悔的时候吗？虽然明知道不可能，但有时候就是特别希望再来啊！”

后悔的时候……王俊凯仔细想了想，似乎也没有什么特别值得后悔的地方。王源说如果再重来一次，他会对他好一点。

王俊凯想对他说，其实你已经很好了，没关系的，就算再来一次，我还是会迎着刀刃和枪口，越过战争、鲜血、伤口和死亡去吻你。

 

他唯一的遗憾是，若是能早一些遇见就好了，多拥有一个冬天，他就可以带他去西伯利亚看雪。多拥有一个秋天，他就会看见上海最漂亮的秋天，金黄色的梧桐叶子铺的满地都是。

王俊凯想，真的太短暂了，他们竟然连一次季节轮回都没有来得及看完。

他又想到第一次见到王源的时候，巷子里面很黑，他不急不缓地踏在青石板的路上，夜色浓稠如墨，他正在想到生死。

——而生死原本这样不足畏惧。

 

王俊凯后来养成了很多习惯。

譬如他每次紧张或是思考问题的时候，总是下意识去摸他脖子上那道疤。

有一次王俊凯的朋友从香港回来，对他说：“我看你脖子上不是有道疤嘛，你老是摸它。这是我给你的祛疤膏，香港带来的，据说很奏效的，”

王俊凯对着镜子看了看脖子上那道疤，粉色都已经很浅，变成了将近白色，极细的一条。

他说：“谢谢，不用了，我想留着。”

 

譬如他走在漆黑的弄堂里，总是忍不住停下来，想象有个人是不是藏

在某个地方，他会突然出现在他面前，他伤痕累累、狼狈不堪，于是他把他抱在怀里说，走吧，我们回家。

甚至有一次，他真的在弄堂里遇到了劫匪，随着一声“别动”，枪抵在了他后背上。

他举起双手，闭上眼睛，说：“你先等一下，我告诉你钱在哪里。”

他在黑暗中想象着曾经抵在他腰间的那把枪，明知道这一切都是假的，他永远都不会再出现了，但他的眼泪还是在这样虚妄的想象中无意识地落了下来。

 

譬如他再也没有买过其他颜色的领带，每次都是一成不变的蓝色。他家佣人给他打扫衣柜，一边打扫一边惊讶地问道，说，少爷，什么时候这么喜欢蓝色了。

王俊凯一边穿外套一边说：“很久之前有人跟我说过。”

“他说蓝色比较适合我。”

 

譬如他在宴会上邀人跳舞，从此都是简单地伸出手相邀。

他再也没有说过那句话。他有时候站在宴会中央，看到几年前的自己。水晶灯流转生光，耳边的音乐像条快活的溪水淌过，他隔了十米的距离，透过层层叠叠的人影看着当年的自己。

当时自己年轻而莽撞，俯身曲了半膝，很绅士地朝对方伸出一只手：

“能有这个荣幸请你跳个舞吗？”

 

14

1945年8月15日，日本天皇宣布投降，王俊凯走在路上，所有人都涌到了街道上，每个人都欢欣鼓舞，每一条街道都在狂欢，所有的小贩都扔下了他们的小摊，挥舞着他们能挥舞的一切东西。举国上下，只剩下了拥抱，欢呼和眼泪。

王俊凯走在长江边上，货轮拖着烟雾，鸣着长长的汽笛而过。

他将今天的报纸点燃，火舌吞噬了报上喜讯，将这一切化为灰烬撒入长江。

“你看到了吗？”

他将手中的酒一半倒入长江，另一半仰头一饮而尽。

洋酒很烈，烧得他两眼通红，他在泪眼朦胧当中，看见眼前仿佛有个人，穿着他们第一次见面的黑色衣服，冲着他笑，他伤痕累累，一身的血腥味，但那笑容却纯粹而灿烂，不谙世事，一派天真。

他曲了半膝，很绅士地朝他伸出一只手：

“能有这个荣幸请你跳个舞吗？”

他哑着嗓子问道。

 

长江滚滚而去，汇入东海，最终汇入太平洋。

 

1945年的冬天，王俊凯又去了一趟西伯利亚。去的那天晚上他遇到了暴风雪，险些丧命风暴之中。

有那么几分钟他真的以为自己要死在这儿了，但他想起自己还抱着一个还未实现的承诺和愿望，于是他在死亡边缘看见了远处的灯光，他朝着光拼命爬了过去，堪堪活了下来。

 

“你看。”王俊凯握了一捧雪：“这是西伯利亚的雪，漂亮而致命，跟你挺像的。”

“你看地上的雪已经堆到膝盖那么厚了，那边就是雾凇林。”

“你听一下，耳边的风声，特别可怕，但是同时也特别自由。”

“这里天地都是无边无际的。”

他喃喃道：“真希望你能看见。”

 

傍晚时分他躺在雪地上，天空与大地连成无边无际的白，他闭上眼睛，雪花温柔地落在他的睫毛上，如同天空最后的抒情。

 

“和所有以梦为马的诗人一样

我不得不和烈士和小丑走在同一道路上

万人都要将火熄灭  我一人独将此火高高举起

此火为大  开花落英于神圣的祖国

和所有以梦为马的诗人一样

我藉此火得度一生的茫茫黑夜”

 

15

在那个梦的最后，王源抓住他的手说：“你发现没有，我们的名字加在一起就是山河。”

你是漂泊不定的风，我是常年积雨的云。你是山间的积雪，我是熔岩的灰烬。你是每一条河流的名字，我是巍巍远山的回声。

你是英勇的战士，我是短暂的诗人。

你是遥远美丽而不可企及的梦，我是红尘的一部分。

我们加在一起，就是永恒。

 

END

空扯

2016.2.15

14章最后那个诗是海子的祖国，因为很喜欢，就不要考证年份bug了

我上次好不容易写个HE，评论都说我强行HE【手动再见，于是我决定放飞自我了！whatever！let it go！！！

我顶锅盖说一下，其实每一篇BE我写的时候都会哭的，如果不哭那一定是写的太烂。而且在写的过程中我要把这篇文看个无数遍才能最终写完，所以我哭的次数跟被虐的次数肯定比你们要多！！怎么样！！是不是平衡多了！！是不是没有那么想打我了！！顶锅盖跑！！！大家晚安！！

[凯源](http://www.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%BA%90)

 

 

作者：空扯酱

一个又低产又坑的HE专业户 微博@空扯是个日更专业户

 


End file.
